


Let Me Hold You

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reid holds you until you don't have to cry anymore.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Let Me Hold You

**Author's Note:**

> Insp. by a ton of fics I've been reading!! Sorry if it seems rushed, I was just using some language and writing styles that I thought worked well! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Also, yes this is very short for some reason I stuffed way too much into a tiny little space.

I nestled my head into the crook of Reid's neck, his hum of approval spurred me on even further, wrapping my legs around his torso. He gripped my waist, holding me tight against his body like it was necessity. I was so tired, and exhausted from my day at work. We sat on his couch- him on his phone, me reminiscing on my gross day. Lost in my thoughts, I felt hot tears begin to prick at at the back of my eyes. I was just so exhausted, he knew I didn’t do well under the pressures of work. Sure, I managed, but just barely. As the first tear went down, it seemed to crash right through some metaphorical dam in my eyes. The waterworks started, and once he felt the puddle forming on his shoulder he pulled me up. He held me by my shoulders, and inspected my red spattered face. I was already starting to sob, and he wiped an oncoming tear off of my face.

”What’s wrong, baby?” His soft thumb rubbing against my cheek only served to provide new obstacles for my tears to scurry around. “I’m so tired.” I told him, burying my face back down inside of his shirt. “Don’t hide..” He placed his hands on the back of my head, his face drawn out in an expression of confusion and concern. He was so sensitive to my emotions, when I felt, he felt harder. “I’m sorry.” I stammered, repeating the mantra more and more quietly for a few seconds as he rubbed the back of my scalp. “You have nothing to be sorry for, sweet girl. Can you tell me what's wrong?” He ran his hands all over my back, searching my expression. It felt like he wanted to make sure I was still there, that his baby was still alright and alive. "I don't.." I trailed off, lost in a whirlwind of hiccups and soft heaving sobs. "Can you finish your sentences for me, y/n?" he pulled me closer to him, our bodies as close as possible but just far away enough for him to read my eyes. The warmth, and proximity of his body to mine worked quickly to slow down the rapid speed of my breath.

"I just, feel like I can't do this. It's too much.." The pressure of the cases, the reports and never-ending papers, all of it was just painfully overwhelming. "I thought the job would get easier eventually, but it never lets up." He wiped my tears for me, and started to smile. It looked like he was trying to hold back a toothy grin, which just made me cry harder and more feverishly. "No, no, ease up baby. You're just so beautiful. It hurts to see you cry, I just can't believe you look so pretty, right now." He lulled his head down, and pushed it into my shoulder, playfully. "You're so beautiful." He muttered. 

I loved him so much, in that second. I couldn't hold back a nasally laugh. My heart was being bogged down by all of the shit being thrown at me from work, but it was still getting bigger. "I love you, I love you.." He looked up at me as I spoke, and shushed me quietly. "Let me just hold you, y/n. I love you too, I want to feel you." He nudged my head into his dry shoulder, and hugged me like he hadn't been touched in years. "Talk to me, sunshine. I need you to tell me how you're feeling." The vibrations from his low, sleep-ridden voice pulsated through my body, tears drying against my flushed cheeks. 

I rambled through all of my insecurities, and worries, and he never interrupted me once. He listened, no one was particularly inclined to do that for me anymore. He did. "You listened the whole time." I picked my head up, and gazed into his eyes, they looked sad. Hurt, in fact. "Of course, I did." I saw him gulp softly, he could see the pain in my eyes. "I would do anything for you, why wouldn't I listen?" he placed his hand against the side of my face. His fingers trailing my skin, I leaned into his touch. One more tear fell, as I spoke "It's hard for me to keep in the front of my mind that you are different. Before you, I thought the world had given up on me." His mouth hung open, and I saw his eyes begin to glaze over.

He sighed, a heavy tear flowing down just like my own. "The world is yours. My worldview is shaped around you. There is nothing I can put into speech to express my never-ending love for you. When your head is filled with one thing, and one thing only there is no room left for coming up with the right words to say." He kept grabbing, and holding and tightening. I felt every inch of his body around mine. "I have never felt loved like this." I admitted, resting my forehead against his. "I will love you for all of the world, I'll run out the supply if I have to." He laughs to himself softly.

”Can we go to sleep here?” I asked, moving the focus of my hands to his neck. “Mhm, why don’t we stay here? Maybe the world'll see how tired we are and relieve this curse.” I smiled, biting the shell of his hear playfully. He pulled me down with him, as he laid down on his back. The couch was pretty small for him, and his feet hung off the arm. He placed his hands on my back, wrapping the blanket under us above. “You don’t have to worry, this is all we need, okay? We’re okay.” 

“We.” I planted a kiss on his cheek, before I rested my head in the same position as we we tended to fall into. “We.” He hummed, luring my body into sleep.

Before I passed out on top of him, I heard him mutter “Goodnight, y/n”

I responded into the pillow, “Goodnight, Reid.”

We drifted off together, in the clutches of our most loved. Tonight, and for the rest of our lives.


End file.
